


What's a handjob between friends?

by Lust_Demon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has a lot of work ahead of him if he wants to make John Egbert his.  First he has to seduce him, then he has to make sure no one else gets in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a handjob between friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just pure smut beginning to end with very little plot thrown into the middle of it. It's a humanstuck thing so obviously somethings are going to be changed around a little bit. As I continue the chapters I might have to alter the notes a bit and throw in different warnings. The voyeurism one is for a little later, probably chapter three.

John's arm was hanging off the side of the bed, his glasses pushed up to rest in his hair. After the movie marathon the night before, he hadn't bothered to slip them off. He could feel a heavy weight against his back and grunted softly, glancing over his shoulder. There was a blurred dark shape slouched over him and he groaned as he shoved his face back into his pillow. The TV had been left on over night, the volume turned low and left on the classic movie station. He could hear someone on screen talking about moving to Paris and groaned, reaching out a hand for the remote.

Gamzee picked his head up from John's back, hearing the same talk from the TV and raised an eyebrow curiously. He could see John floundering for the remote and reached out his hand as well, grabbing it up and passing it over. Putting his head down again, he blinked at the screen and watched as John flicked through the channels. 

"Your dad's not home, right?" Gamzee yawned and pushed John's glasses down for him so he could see properly.

"Yeah, business trip." The prankster shrugged a shoulder and then frowned when the remote was taken from him.

Fiddling with the controller, Gamzee hummed and adjusted through the channels. A grin crossed his face when he found what he wanted. There was a lock out on it that he quickly overrode by guessing at the password and turned the station to something a bit more entertaining.

"How did you get the porn station?!"

"Motherfucking miracles brother."

John shifted a bit, unable to take his eyes away from the screen. This was the first time he'd been able to watch something like this when it wasn't just a grainy short video on his computer so he didn't really want it to go to waste. Pressing his cheek to the pillow, he pushed at Gamzee awkwardy to try to get his friend off his back. "Come on, get off."

"Yeah, that's the point." The other boy grinned, catching his hand and pushing it against the bedsheets.

"Gamzee." John huffed and tried to shove the other off of him. "I don't want you to squish me into the mattress when I'm popping wood."

The other boy let out a soft honking laugh and squirmed off of him. They tried to get comfortable on the bed and Gamzee finally adjusted behind John, his larger frame not quite cradling the blue eyed boy. On screen an asian girl was going to town on some random guy, noisily slurping on his length. John huffed softly, glancing down to see that Gamzee's hand was still covering his own. Holding hands and watching porn. That wasn't awkward.

John was doing his best not to think of the warm weight of the arm drapped over his waist but it was difficult. Gamzee's lips brushed against his ear, telling him to turn it up a bit and he rolled his eyes before clicking it up a few more notches. The acting was a little overdone, but he couldn't argue with the way the asian woman's breasts bounced when she got ridden from behind. He sucked on his lower lip a bit as he watched the movie, his eyes widening slightly with each new position that the couple flipped themselves into. Rose was right, there was no way this stuff was realistic. But damned if it wasn't fun to watch.

The hand that was resting over his own moved a bit and John let his eyes flick down momentarily to see what Gamzee was up to. The other boy was lightly stroking his wrist, giving it a bit of a squeeze, not seeming to even realize what he was doing. John already had morning wood and the porn had seemed like a good idea at first, but now he needed to take a trip to the bathroom if he wanted to be comfortable. Squirming a bit to try to get out of Gamzee's arms, the blue eyed boy frowned when he found that his friend wasn't moving at all. 

"You gettin' it up bro?" Gamzee murmured in a friendly tone.

"Of course I am." John scowled and then tensed when the clown's hand invaded his personal space further. The cool hand slipped into his pajama pants, gently fondling his friend's erection. "Gamzee, what the hell?"

"Just a handjob man, just trying to help out." Gamzee's voice was casual even as he shifted so he could start pumping John's organ firmly.

"F-fuck." John grit his teeth, his hips flexing up a bit with Gamzee's motions. "Gamzee I'm not gay." 

"That's cool, I'm not either." Gamzee's fingers were rubbing along the underside of his cock, inching down to play with his sac.

"Then what--" John panted, his thighs shaking.

"I just like what feels good." Gamzee purred and a second hand was shoved up John's shirt, pinching his nipples.

The blue eyed boy groaned and pressed into Gamzee's hands. He really didn't want to argue when it felt so good. Looking down at himself, he shivered when he saw how much of himself was being exposed. The tan hands were a stark contrast against his pale skin. His nipples were already getting reddened from the attention and John squirmed when Gamzee lightly tugged on each of them, adding a bit of roughness to his play. Gamzee was breathing in his ear, occasionally murmuring encouragingly to John which made him shiver. His toes curled and he found himself ignoring the movie to look down at what Gamzee was doing. Sharp teeth found the tip of his ear, however, and the clown's husky voice was making him groan.

"Watch the movie, don't watch me. Just enjoy. Don't you just love a good tit job like that one?" 

"I don't... I don't watch a lot of porn." John huffed out a quiet breath, thrusting up as he tried to focus on the onscreen action.

"That's a fucking shame." Gamzee replied honestly, his hand matching the easy pace that was on the TV. "I could bring some over if you like. Big bro's got a lot and he don't mind sharing."

"Ye...yeah." John groaned in a shaky voice, panting for air. "Fuck, yes."

His body was trembling and he could feel Gamzee pressed flush against his back, the other boy's erection digging into his thigh. He reached his hand down between them, his cheeks burning when he looked and saw that Gamzee had managed to get his pajama bottoms all the way off. He put his hand over the other boy's to try to take his erection in hand but Gamzee was having none of that. John's head fell back with a groan, able to feel his pre slipping between his fingers as he tried to push his friend's hand away. There was a shifting of weight behind him and then a hard thigh was pushed between his legs and he almost bit his tongue when the hand that was tormenting his nipples gave a harsh squeeze and twist. It hurt but it sent a surge to his cock that had his precum oozing now. Even without looking he knew that the tip of his cock was red. His groans rose up higher than the moans of the girl on the TV and he opened his eyes he could see that Gamzee had pulled himself around. The taller boy grinned down at him and winked as he gave John a little squeeze.

"Just enjoy it, ain't gotta mean nothing, right?" Gamzee tilted his head faintly to the side.

"F-faster." John nodded in agreement, one hand pressing against his face to try to hide his embarrassment.

The clown was happy to oblige and John grit his teeth, his heart clenching when he became more aware of the sound of skin on skin. Gamzee's skin on his, making him want to crawl on top of the clown and grind on him until he came. Wrinkling his nose, John turned his head to the side, peeking at the porno to try to take his mind off those thoughts. He licked his lips and tilted his head back against the pillow as Gamzee's hand quickened a bit more. He could feel a tightening along the backs of his thighs as he strained upward, not bothering to restrain the sounds he was making now. Gamzee's hand moved from his chest down his side to rest on his hip and then dipped further to cup John's balls. The extra stimulation was just enough to tip him over the edge and the shorter boy cursed softly as he came, the soft spurts of jism landing on his belly. Even when he was finished, Gamzee kept stroking him until he was completely soft, making John's cock twitch with each gentle tug.

"I'm gonna go hit the shower." Gamzee said cheerfully, grabbing a bit of kleenex to wipe his hand clean.

"Don't take all the hot water." John snorted, his face red as he started to wipe himself up.


End file.
